Ilusiones Destrozadas
by Ai-Con
Summary: Goenji destruyo las iluciones de Fubuki y Shadow, Kazemaru destruye sus iluciones al esatr con Endou. GOENJIXKAZEMARU  mi primer fanfic de parejas yaoi norlmal y sin final feliz


Okis, ya regrese con otro fic yaoi (alguien me extrañaba mis fics? Lo dudo pues mi fics son chafisimas) pero wueno, ahora tengo un fic muy pero muy emo, es una parejita normal GoenjiXKazemaru (Endou) XFubikiXShadow (Un enredo!) siento que no es típico de mi pues todos mis fic los dejo con final feliz pero hoy me puse bien emo. Ojala que les guste mi fic de quinta.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores, hago estefic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro

_**Ilusiones Destrozadas **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Me destroza el alma al verte con el y no conmigo, quisiera preguntarte ¿Por qué lo escogiste? ¿Por qué a el? ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Qué tiene Endou que yo no tenga? ¿Qué te gusta de el?

Sinceramente no entiendo como te gusta el, como te gusta su estúpida sonrisita de payaso ¿Sabes que su mentalidad es un niño chiquito de cinco o seis años? Solo piensa en futbol, en los torneos, los contantes rivales que conoce en cada torneo, como Fidio Aldena o Rococó Urupa, y quizás en el mismo (digo quizás, por que debo admitir que si nos ayudado a mi y a los demás del equipo) aunque aun a si, tu siendo maduro, inteligente y educado te fijaste en el, lo contrario y lo caótico de ti.

De haberlo sabido hubiera aceptado los sentimientos de Fubuki o Shadow, quienes me declararon su amor, sus sentimientos. Pero cuando le dije que no, cada uno respondió de una manera distinta.

Cuando le dije a Fubuki que no lo ama y quien amo de verdad, me suplico que le dijera que era una broma, pero tuve que decirle que no era a si. Sus ojos grises se inundaron de finas lágrimas de cristal, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo, ese abrazo significaba que lo sentía, sentía no poder corresponderle a sus sentimientos, me sentía terrible, por que… _le destruí sus ilusiones…_ Media hora después dejo de llorar, se fue, pero antes de irse me vio con una sonrisa me dijo:

_-Solo espero que seas feliz con el… Goenji-Kun…-_

Shadow en un principio había llorado, pero no como Fubuki, pues sus lágrimas eran de rabia, celos, coraje. Ya sabia que quería que le dijera de quien estoy enamorado, y cuando le dije te amaba es quedo en una silencio profundo, trate de abrazarlo pero cuando me faltaba cinco centímetros para estar cerca de el, me dio un puñetazo en mi mejilla derecha, esta se inflamo un poco y se puso roja, se enojo, y lo entiendo, después de todo… _le destruir sus ilusiones…_ Esa era la forma de reclamarme el enojo que sentía. Pero antes de irse y echarse a correr, me dijo gritando:

_-¡Si supieras con quien esta saliendo!-_

No entendía lo que dijo…

Después de tanto destrozo, fui a buscarte, para poder decirte lo que sentía hacia ti y te vi, pero con otra persona, y al verte en ese acto…_ destrozaste mis ilusiones…_ estabas besándote con Endou de una forma apasionada.

Ahora se por que me dijo eso Shadow.

Pero este es mi castigo…

Yo destruí las ilusiones de Fubuki y Shadow y por eso estoy pagando, me destruiste mis ilusiones, este es mi castigo.

A quienes les destruí las ilusiones ahora ya están felices. Shadow ahora sale con Max y Fubuki sale con Someoka, ojala y espero que pueden enterrar los recuerdos de_…sus ilusiones destrozadas…_

Ojala que alguien pudiera estar conmigo y ayudarme a enterrar los recuerdos de…mis ilusiones destrozadas…

Ahora espero que seas feliz al lado de Endou Mamoru, que el nunca te deje por nadie…

Kazemaru Ichirouta… se feliz con quien amas de verdad…

_**Fin.**_

Quizás este sea mi primer fic con final triste emo, ojala que le haya gustado, pueden ver que GoenjiXKazemaru, EndouXKazemaru, GoenjiXShadow, GoenjiXFubuki, SomeokaXFubuki y MaxXShadow son de mi agrado.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me perdonen por no hacer un amor correspondido en esta historia.

PD: Si alguien quiere que le haga el pedido de un fic pídanmelo y lo hago (sea yaoi, hetero o yuri)

PD: Todos los fanfic yaoi irán en el fandom de game y los hetero en los de anime (para que no haya duda)

_**-Aicon Fuera**_-


End file.
